


Laven Drabbles

by RuzukiMay



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuzukiMay/pseuds/RuzukiMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of Laven drabbles I write, either prompted or just because I feel like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Send me a number and a pairing, and I’ll do a short (100-300 words max) drabble.
> 
> 5\. Angry kiss//Laven (299 words)

“Damn it Allen, you can’t just… just jump in front of attacks like that!” Lavi yelled, pressing his wadded-up jacket to the large slash across Allen’s chest. “You are going to get yourself killed!”

  
“You wouldn’t have been able to dodge that attack, Lavi.” Allen said, lying calmly on the ground as he let Lavi attempt to patch him up.

  
“What, so better you than me?” Lavi snapped back, attempting to tear Allen’s coat into strips while half kneeling on Allen to maintain pressure on the wound. He didn’t expect Allen to answer, and was surprised when he did.

  
“That’s right. With the 14th in me… At least if I had died here, it would have been protecting a friend.”

  
Lavi took out his anger on Allen’s coat for a few minutes, tearing it into strips and wrapping them tightly around Allen’s chest.

  
“Have you thought about how I would feel if you had died here, Allen?” he asked, barely managing to keep his voice calm. “About having to tell everyone… tell Lenalee, that you were gone?”

  
“…I’m sorry. I didn’t think about how hard it would be to tell the others. I don’t think they would blame you though, Lavi. They -”

  
“That’s not what I’m talking about, Allen. It’s… It’s…” he growled, and in frustration he leaned over Allen, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Once he came back to his senses, he pulled away, watching Allen’s reaction with worry. Rather than shock and disgust on his face, though, there was a blush, and a dazed expression.  
“…oh.” Allen said simply, after a few moments of silence.

  
Lavi watched him for another moment, but it seemed that Allen was still rather dazed, so Lavi pulled him carefully onto his back before walking back towards the town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me a number and a pairing, and I’ll do a short (100-300 words max) description.
> 
> 7\. “I’ve missed you” kiss//Laven (229 words)

Allen yawned as he stepped off the boat after Kanda, glad to finally be back at the Order. He had been on a mission with Kanda for two weeks, and was exhausted, hungry, and sick of Kanda’s company. He contemplated heading to shower and bed, as it was rather late, but decided that going to bed hungry did not sound fun. He ignored Kanda stomping off in the direction of his room, and headed towards the cafeteria. He was concentrating on the path, so he didn’t hear the hurried footsteps behind him until a body crashed into his own.

  
“Allen! You’re back! I missed you so much!” A familiar voice cried from behind him, and he laughed a bit, trying to wiggle out of Lavi’s hug.

  
“Lavi, as happy as I am to be back, I really would like to bask in the happy feeling with food.”

  
“Wow, harsh, Sprout. Food is more important than me?” Lavi teased with a grin, letting Allen turn around to hug him properly.

  
“Food is life, Lavi.” Allen teased back with a wide smile, before standing on his toes to give Lavi a chaste kiss. “But if you’d like to join me in the cafeteria, we can see about what happens after food.”

  
“Well, that sounds like a plan.” Lavi said, and guided Allen towards the cafeteria with an arm around his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me a number and a pairing, and I’ll do a short (100-300 words max) description.
> 
> 2\. Kiss on the forehead//Laven (300 words)

“Allen?” Lavi called as he cautiously opened the door to their shared room at the inn. He heard a sound of acknowledgement, and stepped further into the room. He spotted the younger exorcist sitting on his bed, holding his legs to his chest, his head resting on his knees.

It was not unusual for Exorcists to be regarded with fear and suspicion, especially when people refused to believe their loved ones were weapons of the Earl. Lavi and Allen had fallen victim to this suspicion before, when they first met Krory, but that had been mild compared to the conclusion of this mission. Allen had been the main target, his hair, scar, and arm giving them more than enough reason to single him out. Allen had fled before it grew violent, but Lavi could tell that he was hurt by the accusations.

“Hey…” he said gently, crawling onto Allen’s bed and wrapping his arms around him. “Don’t let all of that get to you, Allen. You know it’s not true.”

Allen shifted in his arms, moving to press his face against Lavi’s shoulder as he clung to his jacket. His shoulders trembled with silent sobs, and Lavi pulled him closer, petting his hair.

“They aren’t completely wrong…” Allen whispered. “I am cursed.”

Lavi sighed, and pulled Allen’s face away so he could look him in the eyes.

“Allen… Allen look at me.” He said firmly, waiting until Allen reluctantly met his gaze before continuing. “You may be cursed, but that doesn’t matter. Everyone is cursed in some way, yours is just more visible than others.” He leaned forward to kiss the star of the curse mark on Allen’s forehead, and smiled as he pulled back to see Allen’s startled expression.

“Everyone who matters loves you just how you are, Allen.”


End file.
